


Sweet Little Doll

by ShadowOnTheFullMoon



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Doll Dementia, Doll Flug, Living Doll AU, M/M, OCs - Freeform, There's gonna be angst, Villainous Dolls AU, bit of Violence, cause this is me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOnTheFullMoon/pseuds/ShadowOnTheFullMoon
Summary: An incident leaves Flug an Amnesiac, with no memory of who or what he is and no memory of the others, causing Black Hat and the others try and get him to remember them before its too late.





	Sweet Little Doll

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished this ;w;
> 
> I always loved Living Doll AUs so i made a Living Doll Villainous au. Villainous Dolls!
> 
> In this AU Flug and Dementia are Black Hat's "dolls". 
> 
> Enjoy~

_In the world there were two types of humans, the normal ones, and then the Dolls. More commonly known as Living Dolls, these mortals are not much different then regular humans. Except for the fact that they don’t have souls. They can walk, talk, feel, just like any other humans, but they are soulless beings. They were given the name “Living dolls” for the glazed, hazy look in their eyes  and the shiny porcelain look to their skin. There was also the fact that they seem to listen to what they were told rather well. Little obedient pets to who ever wished to own them. They weren’t uncommon to find, but that didn’t make them any less valuable. When a doll was born, they were raised and usually taken away from their families by a certain age, usually 18._

 

_Loyalty was one of the famous traits of the Living Dolls. They always knew where they belonged, which made them harder to steal, if they were taken from their current owner by force they would ‘shut down’ so to speak. They’d remain motionless and useless to whom ever had taken them, until they were reunited with they’re owners. No one ever wanted a useless Doll, so this proved useful in keeping thieves from kidnapping them._

 

_They were also known to be rather protective of their owners. Because of their loyalty, it was not uncommon for a Living Doll to risk their life in order to protect their owner from harm. Being soulless beings, Dolls were more fragile then opposed to humans with souls, making it easier for them to die. Because of this most thought that simply ordering a Doll to not put themselves in harms way would fix the issue, only to discover it was one of the few commands the dolls would never obey._

 

–

 

He couldn't move very well, his movements felt jerky, almost forced. His memories were fuzzy. Where was he? He tilted his head and turned it, he wanted to wince at how hard it was to move as he looked around the darkened room. There was some light, not much though. He was in some sort of bedroom it seemed. He could see the faint out line of a bed off to his right. There were two windows both had the curtains shut, but from what he could tell it was late at night. He was sat in front of one of them.

 

 _'_ _W_ _hat happened? Where am_ _I_ _? Why can't_ _I_ _recall anything..?'_ he thought. Hearing the sound of a door opening, he jerked his head towards the sound. A tall man with dark skin stepped in. He wore a red dress shirt, vest, tie and slacks. He had a monocle over his left eye and wore a top hat on his head. He gave a small grin as he saw Flug and walked over, kneeling in front of him. _'_ _W_ _h-who is this??'_

 

"Ahh, You finally awake, my dear~" the man... no demon purred. Flug wanted to lean away but instead found himself leaning forward. The creature's grin widened and he reached up, claws brushing the ginger haired human's chin. With jerky movements Flug latched onto the other's hand and arm. The demon chuckled, curling his claws around the hand grasping his.

 

Flug twitched before croaking out, "...Jefe...cito...?" his voice was weak and strained. The demon's eyes shined with glee none the less hearing the word. _‘_ _T_ _hat's not what_ _I_ _wanted to say... m-maybe i do know him?_ _H_ _e seems to know me... go_ _d_ _what happened to me? Why can't_ _I_ _remember anything??'_

 

"Hello, my perfect little doll~" he said.

 

_'D-doll?'_

 

"...h...urts..." Flug choked out in response. He could feel the growing ache in his joins. His throat already felt strained. The demon hushed him. _'_ _I_ _can't control my speech..._ _W_ _hat hell...'_

 

"I know, mon cher~ Don't worry, it'll pass... Let's get you back on the bed though. I doubt the floor is very comfortable." Not giving Flug the chance to reply the demon scooped him up and headed for the bed, and laid him down. A blanket was pulled over him and he looked up at the demon with glazed eyes. "Get some more rest, my sweet doll~ I'll return in the morning with something for you to eat." With the dark skinned creature left shutting the door behind him. Flug felt him self slowly falling asleep. He wanted to shake his head but he couldn't move. Eventually he gave in and drifted into darkness.

 

–

 

When Flug woke the next morning he wasn’t aching anymore. Moving was still difficult, but he found that his movements weren’t as jerky as last night. It felt more like his body was made of led. He sat up the best he could and looked around. The curtains were open slightly, letting in sunlight, allowing him to get a better look at the room. He blinked, and tilted his head. It was a rather nice room, the bed he was on was a canopy bed, there was a bathroom attached to the room as well as a walk in closet. He turned his head and blinked. On the night stand by his bed was a neatly folded bed, and a pair of goggles. He leaned over and picked them up staring at them. The doll shifted before pulling the bag over his face and placing the goggles over it. He felt the tension he hadn’t realized he had leave him. He breathed in the oddly familiar smell of the paper bag and closed his eyes. He opened them after a few minutes and looked around the room again.

 

‘ _It’s s_ _o fancy… is… this my room?’_ Flug shifted, some part of him said that it was. That even though he didn’t remember, that he was in a safe place. He frowned. He didn’t like not being able to remember anything. He looked up as the door opened, the same demon from last night entered with a plate. Flug noticed two figures behind him, one was a girl, with bright red and green hair, the other a large blue bear with a flower on its head. Flug looked at them briefly before looking up at the demon.

 

“Morning, My dear Flug. Did you sleep well?” The demon asked. Flug blinked at the use of his name.

 

‘ _He… knows my name…. That’s good… right?’_ Flug thought. He gave a slow nod.

 

“..Y-yes… Sir…” he answered.

 

“That’s good.” the demon said he took a seat on the bed and set the plate on Flug’s lap. Flug looked down at the food and shifted slightly. “Here, eat. You must be hungry. You’ve been out for a while.”

 

“Thank… you...” he murmured, before he started to eat, after he lifted the bag up slightly. The demon nodded, watching him carefully. The other two stayed in the door way staring at Flug with worry.

 

‘ _Out for a while? How long is a while, and what does that mean? Was I unconscious?’_

 

“Do you know who I am?” the dark-skinned creature asked, after a few minutes. Flug looked up at him and tilted his head.

 

‘ _No. I don’t. I don’t know who you are… But at the same time...’_

 

“...Yes?” it came out confused. Flug frowned and reached up under his bag, rubbing his face. The demon narrowed his eyes, frowning at the answered. Flug lowered his head looking down at the now empty plate. He pulled his hand away and tugged the bag down a bit more.

 

“I guess the damage was worse than I thought...” the demon sighed.

 

“Flug’s gonna be ok though, right Black Hat?” the girl asked stepping into the room. Flug looked up at her. The bear gave a whine looking at Flug then to the demon. Black Hat was still watching Flug carefully. He reached out and cupped the side of Flug’s bag where his cheek was, like last night Flug reached up and grabbed onto the demon’s arm. Though he leaned his head into the hand. The demon smiled at that, running his thumb over the bag lightly.

 

“He’ll be fine.” he answered the girl. Flug’s eyes started to drift shut as he relaxed. He heard Black Hat chuckle and opened his eyes again looking at him. Black Hat pulled his hand away and placed it on top of Flug’s bag covered head, petting him.

 

The girl grinned and rushed over. Flug squeaked at the sudden movement flinching back. Black Hat stood and caught the girl.

 

“Dementia! What did I tell you about sudden movements?” he hissed. Dementia went limp in his hold.

 

“Oh… Oopsie. Sorry, Fluggy!” she said looking at Flug.

 

“...I-its.. fine...” he murmured, slowly relaxing. He shifted and looked up at Black Hat, he opened his mouth to speak but closed it as nothing came out. He put a hand on his throat and lowered his head.

 

“You may speak freely, Doctor.”

 

Flug raised his head hesitating before speaking.

 

“...Where… am I? What… happened? Why can’t I remember?” the questions just poured out. “Who are you? How do you know me?”

 

The demon released Dementia and settled back on the bed.

 

“Easy, little doll. Calm down. You’re home safe. You had an accident, seems I wasn’t able to heal all the damage. You have amnesia it seems. I am your owner, Black Hat. That is Dementia, and the other one is 505.” the demon answered.

 

“D-doll? Owner? W-what do you mean by that?” Flug asked. Black Hat paused and frowned at the question.

 

“A Living Doll. That’s what you are. You came into my possession shortly after a plane crash that left you the only survivor.” he answered. “...You remember what living dolls are, correct?”

 

“Of course he should know! We dolls remember that know matter what!” Dementia piped up.

 

“...N-no… I-i… I d-don’t remember anything… e-everything is fuzzy...” Flug spoke up. Dementia frowned at that.

 

“W-what… b-but… we aren’t supposed to forget… I-it’s what keeps us safe!”  
  
“Hush, Dementia!” Black Hat snapped suddenly, glaring at the lizard hybrid doll. She whined as her mouth shut. Black Hat looked at Flug. “...I suppose I should explain what and who you are… Perhaps it help jog your memory some.”

 

Flug, “...wh-why is it bad I forgot…? I-if… if I'm here…. I… I'm safe… right?” he asked.

 

“Of course you are.” Black Hat answered, he sent a glare in Dementia’s direction and she looked down. He turned his attention to Flug, and sighed before starting the long explanation. Flug watched him the whole time listening silently. 

 

“Your name is Flug Slys, you’re what mortals call a “Living Doll”. Living dolls are soulless humans… They’re considered rather valuable and kept as pets or just possessions of others.” Black Hat started.

 

“So… I’m your “pet”?” Flug asked.

 

“My scientist.” Black Hat corrected. “Shortly after you came into my possession, you proved to be quite the inventor.” he said.

 

“I.. make things for you?” the doll tilted his head. He blinked, and sat up straighter. “I make weapons. Right?” he asked. Black Hat grinned and nodded.

 

“Yes, you do.” he answered. Flug gave a nod. He remember that, or at least some of it. He knew he really enjoyed creating things.

 

“… Was my accident related to that?” he asked.

 

“No… You… You were badly injured in a fight.” he said. “You got in between myself and a hero.” the eldritch answered. Flug blinked, and looked down. He frowned, and shook his head.

 

“..I.. don’t remember.” he said.

 

“I don’t expect you to remember everything immediately.” Black Hat stated. He stood up, picking up the empty plate as he did. “...I think that’s enough for today though, you’re still recovering. You should rest.” he said straightening his clothes. Flug looked up at him and gave a nod. He watched as the demon left shooing the other’s off as he shut the door behind him. The doll sighed and pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them resting his forehead on his knees. 

 

‘ _How am I to rest when I can’t remember anything?’_ He raised his head and reached up gripping the bag. The doll removed it along with the goggles and set them on the night stand before curling up under his blankets. 

 

‘ _Hopefully, it doesn’t last to long…’_

 

Flug closed his eyes and forced himself to relax. After a few minutes he drifted off into a fitful sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hoping to make this about 4 chapters long, it might be longer though
> 
> For more aus and art of said aus Check my tumblr! - Shadowsfandomhellhole.tumblr.com


End file.
